


Good Boys Answer Their Phone

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Baekhyun has a bad habit of sleeping his days away. His daddy plans on fixing that.





	

He’s in the process of waking up. He keeps his eyes closed as he rolls around in the warm, soft blankets. It’s a slow process, which he likes; he’s not one to rush. There’s no alarm, he has no responsibilities that call for him to wake yet, so he takes it slow.  He stretches his arms high above his head, little body pulling taut as it stretches, back arching off the bed. His hand, currently sliding across where he’d totally have abs if he wanted to, stops just short of slipping into his little white briefs to take care of his morning wood. He’d received a text, his phone vibrating loudly on the table, so he chooses to lean over and check that first. 

“Oh shit, oh no.” He pouts as he reads through his texts, opens his call log to see multiple missed calls. He’s nearly trembling as he taps the voicemail notification. 

_‘Baby, I thought you were told to stop sleeping in so late. Daddy is very upset with you, I don’t like when you miss my calls. Enjoy your day today, baby. I know I will, I’ll be thinking of just how to punish you. Love you.’_

Baekhyun gulps, a little scared by his Daddy’s angry voice, but mostly turned on. He does slip his hand into his underwear now, the promise of punishment has his cock throbbing. He strokes himself slowly as his other hand works to send Daddy a heartfelt apology, signed with hearts and kisses and various other emojis that he knows will do nothing to save him from Daddy’s punishment when he gets home. He comes to the thought of his Daddy eating his pretty ass until he cries. 

At nine thirty Baekhyun has done little more than go to the bathroom and make himself a sandwich. He’s moved to the couch in the living room now, lying with his head hanging, watching the channels change upside down. He hears keys, the sound of the door lock sliding open. Daddy! 

But then he remembers he’s in trouble and his knees begin to knock, his cock is half hard as well but he chooses to ignore that fact. His eyes veer off toward the kitchen where he’d left his mess from earlier and he knows he’s only going to be in even more trouble now. Daddy hates messes. 

Kyungsoo is silent as he enters the apartment, only gives Baekhyun half a glance as he bends to remove his shoes, loosens his tie. He slips his jacket off and hangs it over his arm, his eyebrow raising when his eyes fall on the mess in the kitchen. A disapproving noise sounds at the back of his throat and Baekhyun shivers; Kyungsoo chooses to ignore him to go place his things in their shared bedroom. 

“Daddy,” Baekhyun’s voice calls from the doorway. He’s chewing on his lip, watching Kyungsoo pull his white dress shirt off, the muscles in his shoulders and back flexing as he does; Baekhyun’s toes curl against the carpet. “Daddy, I’m sorry for the-” 

The hand Kyungsoo raises silences Baekhyun. The light bounces off the face of Kyungsoo’s expensive watch as he turns, face unamused. “Five missed calls, Baekhyun,” he says. And Baekhyun really wants to listen, really wants to pay attention and hold eye contact like his Daddy told him he should when someone is speaking to him, but Daddy is shirtless and he looks so handsome when he’s angry. 

Baekhyun’s hands fiddle with the doorknob, he finds himself unable to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

Kyungsoo takes a good look at his boyfriend now for the first time. He’s got a long t-shirt on that hangs down to his thighs, his favorite pair of pastel colored knee socks on, one has fallen to bunch around his ankle. Kyungsoo momentarily wonders if Baekhyun is wearing anything under the shirt, but he quickly pushes the thought aside. He’s angry, not horny. Okay maybe both. 

“How many times do we have to have the same conversation, baby? You’re old enough to make sure you set your alarm.” Baekhyun stares at his feet the entire time, hands held together in front of him. “I don’t want you sleeping your entire day away.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to cry, he really doesn’t, but his bottom lip juts out, trembles and his eyebrows scrunch. He sniffles and betrays himself, tears streaming down his face as his Daddy’s words sink in. Daddy is disappointed in him and he’d much rather him just be angry. 

“I- I’m sorry. I- I don’t m- mean to sleep in so late, Daddy.” He lets his legs give out and he crumbles into a sad heap on the floor. “I promise I’ll try harder Daddy. Really, I promise!” He looks up, eyebrows raised, and waits for Kyungsoo to speak. 

“Get off the floor baby.” Kyungsoo sighs, what is he going to do with this child? “Come here,” he says, voice suddenly lower. “Baek, come here,” he repeats when he sees no movement from the boy on the floor. 

Baekhyun gets to his feet, legs wobbling as he makes his way across the room. He stops at Kyungsoo’s feet, staring down at the little space between them. He’s stopped crying now but any little thing his Daddy says could make the tears start up again. 

“Look at me.” 

Baekhyun tips his head up, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. His eyes are large and round, lined with tears and smeared eyeliner. He feels so small like this, with Kyungsoo’s arms crossed over his chest as he stares into his eyes. 

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand, pulls it up above his head and spins him around slowly. He’s pulled back, pressed into Kyungsoo’s front and is hit with a wave of relief because Daddy really isn’t that mad at him. Kyungsoo still holds Baekhyun’s hand with his, now pressing it against Baekhyun’s stomach; his other hand toys with the hem at the bottom of Baekhyun’s long shirt. 

Kyungsoo’s lips are suddenly right beside Baekhyun’s ear. “Why don’t you show Daddy what you’ve got on under this?” Baekhyun nods, steps forward and turns. He keeps his breathing steady as his heart beat picks up, his hands grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. With his face hidden behind the thin fabric he can’t see Kyungsoo’s face, but the way he takes in a sharp breath tells him Daddy is happy with what he’s showing him. 

"No panties today, baby?” Kyungsoo grabs the shirt between Baekhyun’s hands and pulls it up and off, letting it fall to the floor. Baekhyun shakes his head; Kyungsoo’s lip curls up at one end. “Naughty boy.” 

Kyungsoo walks Baekhyun backwards until he’s pressed into a wall. He lets his hands roam Baekhyun’s bare body, one going up to muss his hair. Baekhyun’s eyes slip closed and his head falls back, mouth opening when Kyungsoo’s hand ventures lower. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers. 

“What is it baby? What do you want?” 

Baekhyun’s breath is short, he tries to open his eyes but they only flutter and close again. “I- I want you, Daddy.” Kyungsoo lets out a dark chuckle and, suddenly, his hands aren’t on Baekhyun anymore. “Daddy?” He finally opens his eyes and Kyungsoo has taken a step back, face set with a blank expression. 

“You’re in trouble sweetheart, remember?” Kyungsoo asks, twirling a piece of Baekhyun’s hair around his index finger. “Bad boys don’t get what they want, they get what they’re given.” 

Baekhyun’s chin trembles along with the rest of his body. “What- what are you going to give me?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer the question. Instead, he presses himself into Baekhyun, trapping him against the wall. He leans in, and with his lips pressed to Baekhyun’s ear, whispers, “I want you to tell me when you’re going to come.” And with that instruction, he wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock. 

His hand moves slowly, dry, hot friction as it drags along the length. Baekhyun has his head resting on the wall behind him, lips parted in a silent moan. He whimpers and his thighs flex, toes curling into the carpet. Kyungsoo drags his thumb through the precum, spreads it as far as the small amount will go; he enjoys taking things slow, making his baby cry for him. 

“D- Daddy,” Baekhyun swallows thickly, “I’m gonna come.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes open and he frowns. Kyungsoo has a smug look on his face and both hands on his hips. He raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“Why… why-” Baekhyun can’t seem to find the right words. 

“How many missed calls did you have from me this morning?” 

The previous feeling of his building orgasm is nearly gone now, veins running cold at the realization of what his Daddy is doing. “F- five,” he says, eyes downcast. 

“Well then, baby, you get to  _almost_  come four more times.” 

Baekhyun whimpers sadly but doesn’t dare argue. He did wrong and now he has to take his punishment; he wants to be a good boy so badly. 

“Don’t forget to tell me when you’re ready to come, baby.” Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo offers him a smile, one that says even though he’s punishing him, he still loves him. 

Kyungsoo drops to his knees. Baekhyun gasps when thick lips wrap around his cock and slide all the way down, until nose touches skin. His nails are scratching at the wall, hips bucking forward. It feels so good, his Daddy is so good with his mouth. He gasps, digs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair; Daddy’s tongue is good too, he thinks. 

After only a few short minutes Baekhyun has slid down the wall, knees close to buckling and dropping him to the floor. But his Daddy’s strong hands hold him by the hips, head still bobbing enthusiastically on his cock. He pulls on Kyungsoo’s soft hair and a sob falls from his mouth when he opens it to speak. “Daddy!” 

Kyungsoo hurriedly pulls away, circling the base of Baekhyun’s cock with his hand. “Good boy,” he praises, looking up from his knees. When he stands he uses his knuckles to wipe tears from Baekhyun’s face, smiles at the pout fixed on his lips. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

Baekhyun licks his lips and closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to start crying. “Daddy, I want to come. I want it so bad, Daddy  _please_!” He opens his eyes to look into Kyungsoo’s and tears spill over and down his cheeks. 

“Not yet, Baby.” Baekhyun’s face falls, even his pouting isn’t enough to break Kyungsoo this time. “Go lie on the bed, your legs are shaking.” 

Baekhyun falls onto the mattress, bounces a couple times before he scoots to the center. He’s not sure how Kyungsoo wants him so he just sits cross-legged, waiting. Kyungsoo follows soon after, making a quick stop at the bedside table to grab lube. He tosses the bottle onto the bed and hops up beside Baekhyun. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” 

Baekhyun is quick to listen, scrambling into the position Daddy asked for. He looks over his shoulder, watches Kyungsoo’s eyes as they trail down to look at his ass high in the air. Kyungsoo moves closer, sits on his calves beside Baekhyun, and runs his fingertips down his spine. Baekhyun shivers and Kyungsoo smirks, reaches behind himself to grab the lube. 

Baekhyun holds his breath when he hears the cap pop open, he knows it’s not going to be Daddy’s cock, but he’s waiting to feel anything touch him. 

Kyungsoo presses a slick thumb to Baekhyun’s entrance, doesn’t push in, but rubs gentle circles around the rim. Baekhyun’s muscles tense and he exhales shakily through his nose. “Relax,” Kyungsoo soothes, leans forward to kiss the side of Baekhyun’s hip. He brings his other hand up, under Baekhyun’s body, grabs his cock. His hand is slicked with lube this time and it feels so much better than before. 

Baekhyun is so close; his legs slip open further, bringing his chest to the mattress. He buries his face in his arm and moans, Kyungsoo’s thumb still rubbing teasing circles at his entrance. It’s too much. He wants to come, but he can’t. Not yet. He almost cries when he opens his mouth, “D- Daddy, I’m gonna come.” 

Everything stops. Kyungsoo’s hand on his cock, the thumb at his entrance, his orgasm. He’s still so hard. He’s never been so horny in his life. Daddy has never punished him like this before and he’s not sure if he hates it or loves it more. 

Baekhyun falls onto his stomach and rolls over, tears spilling into his hairline. He’s beyond frustrated and he knows Kyungsoo knows this. Kyungsoo swipes the hair off of Baekhyun’s forehead and leans over to plant a kiss on the sweaty skin. “Almost there, baby,” he coos, running his thumb over Baekhyun’s bottom lip. Baekhyun catches the thumb in his mouth and moans around it, circles it with his tongue; he wishes it was his Daddy’s cock instead. 

Kyungsoo chuckles, lets his baby indulge himself for a moment before pulling his hand away. He pulls Baekhyun’s bottom lip down with his thumb, watches it snap back into place. He licks his lips, “Do you like Daddy’s fingers?” Baekhyun nods, reaches for his aching cock only to have his hand smacked away, he whimpers pathetically. “If I let you touch yourself can you promise to stop before you come?” Baekhyun nods frantically, hand immediately reaching south. Kyungsoo leans in close, “If you come, we start your punishment over.” Baekhyun gulps, but nods. 

Jerking his own cock feels good. His head digs into the pillow under him and he moans shamelessly. What he doesn’t expect is for Kyungsoo to grab his knees, spread his legs, and dive face first into his ass. He moans loud, bordering on a scream, and clenches Kyungsoo’s head between his thighs. “Daddy! Oh my g-  _fuck_!” Kyungsoo flicks his tongue over Baekhyun’s asshole, presses in just slightly, enough to make Baekhyun scream. He can feel Baekhyun’s legs shaking, his body jolting with each stroke of his hand. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop licking into him, wants to see if Baekhyun will be a good boy and stop on his own. 

It takes every ounce of self control Baekhyun has. Tears stream freely down both cheeks and a sob wracks through his body, but he pulls his hand away from his cock. “Daddy please!” he cries, “ _please, please, please_!” Baekhyun’s eyes don’t open until he feels Kyungsoo’s weight leave the bed. What he sees is his Daddy’s cock springing free as he slides his slacks and underwear down his legs. His own cock throbs and a pearl of precum leaks from the tip.  _Just one more_ , he thinks,  _one more and then I can finally come_. 

When Kyungsoo climbs back onto the bed he’s got a sweet smile, and he leans down and kisses Baekhyun for the first time since he got home. Baekhyun’s hands instantly curl around Kyungsoo’s arms and he holds on for dear life, not wanting the kiss to end. But it does end, Kyungsoo pulls back, readjusts himself between Baekhyun’s legs and slides his palms flat down smooth thighs. Baekhyun jolts at the touch, he’s sensitive and everything is too much. 

“You know I love you, right?” Kyungsoo asks as he’s spreading lube onto his index and middle fingers with his thumb. Baekhyun nods, his eyes are closed and mouth open, just waiting. “And you know I only punish you because of how much I love you, right baby?” Another nod from Baekhyun. “Use your words, baby.” 

“Yes, Daddy,“ Baekhyun rushes the words out, nods frantically, "of course I know, I love you too!” 

Kyungsoo smirks, he brings his fingers down and pushes them into Baekhyun, taking his time. Baekhyun’s back arches and he gasps, takes two handfuls of the sheets. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpers, not even really knowing what exactly he’s asking for. “ _Daddy_ ,  _please_.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t waste much time with stretching Baekhyun open, choosing to stop when three fingers slide in and out with ease. He spreads lube onto his length and pauses, takes a moment to appreciate the tortured state his baby is in. The tears dried on his cheeks, hair matted to his forehead, his chest rising and falling quickly with his short breaths. “You’re beautiful,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun would smile if he wasn’t so focused on trying not to cry again. “You ready?” Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun to nod and then pushes into him.

Baekhyun lets out a long, slow moan, the tears coming back and sliding down his face. It feels so good. Too good. Kyungsoo is going too fast, just the right angle. “Daddy,” Baekhyun whimpers, pushes at Kyungsoo’s chest weakly. “No… Daddy, stop.” He gulps down a deep breath as his body shakes, his legs tense and he cries out. “Daddy! Stop, no! I’m gonna come, stop!” Kyungsoo only smirks, continues thrusting into Baekhyun, enjoying his begging. He runs a hand through Baekhyun’s sweaty hair and shushes him. 

He’s sobbing when he comes across his own stomach. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t— you wouldn’t listen, I tried—“

Kyungsoo leans down and kisses him to stop his hysteric blubbering. “It’s okay, baby.”

“B- but you said-“

Kyungsoo pulls out of Baekhyun and scoots up the bed, picking Baekhyun up under the armpits and pulling him into his chest. “I said it’s okay, stop crying. I let you come, you’ve been such a good boy since I got home… it was only fair.”

Baekhyun whines and presses his face into Kyungsoo’s warm chest. “You should go shower,” Kyungsoo says, dragging a finger through the mess on Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun looks down and agrees; he gets off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, but stops in the doorway. 

Kyungsoo is still naked, lying against the headboard of the bed when Baekhyun turns back to him. “Daddy, what about you?” he asks, eyeing Kyungsoo’s cock, still hard between his legs. Kyungsoo looks at himself and smiles, tells Baekhyun that he’ll be fine and to go shower.

“No.”

Kyungsoo sits forward a bit, raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun. “Excuse me?”

“I- I mean… come shower with me, Daddy.” He studies Kyungsoo’s face, “Please,” he adds for good measure.

Kyungsoo sighs, but stands, walks over to Baekhyun in the doorway. He turns Baekhyun around and wraps his arms around him, walking them both forward, into the bathroom. “You’re stubborn, you know that?”

Baekhyun chuckles and nods, “I know.” He twists out of Kyungsoo’s hold and turns the shower on, then slips off his pastel knee socks, tosses them at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wraps himself around Baekhyun once again and they nearly fall into the shower, attached at the lips. “You should wear those socks more often, they’re cute.” He begins to shampoo Baekhyun’s hair, the latter sighing at the feeling of nails scratching his scalp.

“You like them?” Baekhyun asks. He waits for Kyungsoo to hum his approval before turning to smile at him. “I’m glad, you bought them for me last week, after all.”

Kyungsoo makes a face as his fingers freeze in Baekhyun’s hair. He scoffs in amusement. “You’ve been online shopping with my card again?” He’s not mad and Baekhyun knows it. “I’m gonna have to get you a job, so you’ll have something better to do than sleep in and spend my money.”

Baekhyun backs away from him, face scrunched in disgust. “Thats not funny.”

“Maybe I’ll have you come work for me. You could be my secretary, huh? Would you like that?”

Baekhyun looks scandalized. Work? What? “But Kyung-“ he stops, widens his eyes and pushes his bottom lip out, “But,  _Daddy_ ,” he whines. 

Kyungsoo laughs loud, he grabs Baekhyun and pulls him close, tucks his face against his chest. “I’m only joking,” he kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head and pushes him back a few inches. “But, I’m serious when I say I don’t want you sleeping in so late anymore. You waste away your whole day like that.”

Baekhyun pouts, nods sadly. “Okay, I’ll get up early tomorrow.”

“I’m gonna call and make sure,” Kyungsoo says with his eyebrows raised. “And, you know what happens when you miss my calls.”

 

 

After their shower, and the blowjob Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo halfway through it, they climb into bed, fresh and clean. Baekhyun curls into Kyungsoo’s side and kisses his cheek. He thinks about Kyungsoo’s warning, about what will happen if he sleeps in again tomorrow.

Baekhyun falls asleep with a smile on his face, knowing he hasn’t set the alarm on his phone. Maybe he is a bad boy after all.


End file.
